parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin).
Here is part seven of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes In Toyland) (Both wise and kind) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Cartoon Safe) (Both proud) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Land) (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Toby # 7 - Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') (Both wise) * Duck # 8 - Toots (Porky's Railroad) (Both Western) * Donald # 9 - Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) (Blue and Huey are both twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) * Douglas # 10 - Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) (Huey and Blue are both twins, just like Douglas and Donald are) * Harold # 37 - Pedro (Saludos Amigos) (Both flying) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Lady Hatt - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Elephants - Dumbo and the Elephants (Dumbo) * Drivers & Firemen - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins), Thomas (Thomas Junior), Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer), Porky (Porky's Railroad), Little Tim (Play Safe), Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Popeye (Popeye), Bluto (Popeye), Thomas and Emily (Thomas Bash), Thomas (Thomas 1), Thomas and Edward (Super Thomas Galaxy), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Thomas (Super Thomas Galaxy 2), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Thomas (Thomas Bandicoot 1, 2, and 3), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), Rayman and Tarayzan (Rayman and Super Thomas 64), and Thomas and Stanley (The Casey Jr Circus Train Show) * Casey Junior's Coaches, The Toyland Express's Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Farnsworth's Coaches, Sir Reginald's Coaches, The Bahia Train's wagons, and Johnny's Mail Cars (Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could, Matilda, The Brave Engineer and The Three Caballeros) as Annie, Clarabel, and the other coaches * Narrator (of Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. (Casey Jr puffs along his branchline, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and at the station when Harry Hogwarts goes by, hauling with a brown car, three grey coal cars, a white car, another white luggage car, a blue car, a dark grey boxcar, red boxcar, and a white caboose, while Montana goes through the station, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, his orange Express coach, his green Express coach, and his red Express coach, and passing Tootle waiting with three cars and Katy Caboose) Many children were expected on the island of Fantasyland. All the trains were busy with the final preparations. Emelius Browne wanted this year's Carol party to be an extra celebration. Emelius Browne was now waiting impatiently for Casey Junior. * Emelius Browne: Quickly now, (Casey arrives with a log wagon and a caboose) * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Our Christmas Tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Casey. Toots can look after your coaches until you get back. * Casey Junior: Will we be able to sing the carols, too? * Narrator: Asked Casey. * Emelius Browne: We'll see. * Narrator: Promised Emelius Browne. * Casey Junior: It will be nice to sing Christmas carols again. (as Toyland Express speeds through, hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a cattle car, a conflat car, and a caboose, Casey whistles and departs and passes Toots, who is waiting with Casey's yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Narrator: Sighed Casey, as he set off on his important mission. Casey had managed to collect the tree safely, but large snowdrifts lay ahead. * Casey Junior: (crashes into the snow drift) I mustn't be late. * Narrator: He thought. * Casey Junior: Mickey is relying on me. * Narrator: Whistling bravely, Casey tried to move, but he couldn't. There was worse to come! * Casey Junior: Aw, fudge! * Narrator: Poor Casey cried. He was snowed under! Meanwhile, the other engines waited and waited. (the engines blow their whistles) They were grumbling about Casey for being late. * Emelius Browne: Silence! * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Casey left the works safely, but snow has brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. * Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Casey, and cold but confident, the twins set off to the rescue. (Blue, Huey, Harry Hogwarts, and Toyland Express set off to Casey's rescue) Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. * Casey Junior: Help! * Toyland Express: Shh! * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Sonic: I can hear something. * Harry Hogwarts: Nah... * Narrator: Said Harry. * Porky Pig: It's probably the wind. * Narrator: Said Porky. * Casey Junior: Help! * Tails: No, listen! * Narrator: Insisted Tails. * Stepney: Yeah, I can hear that voice! * Narrator: Insisted Stepney Bandicoot. * Casey Junior: Over here! * Blue: Guys, look! It's Casey! * Henry: That voice belongs to Casey! * Huey: Come on! * Little Tim: The poor circus engine must be frozen to the frames in there! * Narrator: When the workers arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the heavy drifts of snow. Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot, Casey's crew, who had taken shelter in a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Casey and the precious Christmas tree were freed from the snowdrift. * Casey Junior: Atchoo! (when he sneezes the snow of him) * Narrator: Then, they set off once more to finish their long journey. Emelius Browne greeted them warmly. (the engines all set off again) * Emelius Browne: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now! * Narrator: At Frisco station, all was soon ready. * Emelius Browne: One, two, three! * Narrator: Suddenly, like magic, the station was flooded with lights. * Emelius Browne: Ladies, gentlemen, and children, I give you three cheers for Casey Junior and all his friends, who have made this occasion possible! * Narrator: Suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound. Tootle and Jebidiah smiled. They knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Pedro touched down gently in the snow, bringing the greatest surprise of all; Santa Claus! Everyone cheered, and the party began. * Casey Junior: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. * Narrator: Casey whispered to Tootle, * Tootle: But it was worth it for this party. * Casey Jr: Happy Holidays, Tootle! Happy Holidays, Everyone! Category:Julian Bernardino